1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements, and is directed more particularly to a blade assembly in which blade means are permanently secured in a housing having cap and guard portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,268, issued June 2, 1981, in the name of Chester A. Jacobson, there is shown and described a blade assembly in which guard and blade portions are mounted for independent movement during a shaving operation. A pair of leaf spring-like arms extend inwardly from either end of the assembly to form a resilient mounting for a guard portion. In like manner, another pair of arms support a first blade member and still another pair of arms support a second blade member. The arms are movable independently of each other, providing an independent dynamic movement facility for each of the guard and blade members responsive to forces encountered during a shaving operation.
While the above-mentioned blade assembly functions well and provides a close shave substantially free of skin nicks and cuts, it is of benefit to simplify its structure and thereby reduce the costs involved in production.